


Daddys boy

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Brian Harold May,famous business man and sugar daddy to his sugar baby,Freddie an eighteen year old Dancer.Freddie deals with anxiety,he hates it,the constant anxiety attacks,They meet when Freddie stumbles in,cold,sick,recently kicked out of a friends place,its love at first sight,Brian takes him in.Freddie warms up to brian after telling him what happened.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara May:18_ **

_**Brian May(Business man):27** _

**_john deacon(Doctor):23_ **

**_Roger Taylor(Dentist):Twenty five_ **

_**Mary Austin(Brian's Secretary):27** _

** _.................................._ **

** _Brian Harold May,famous business man and sugar daddy to his sugar baby,Freddie an eighteen year old Dancer.Freddie deals with anxiety,he hates it,the constant anxiety attacks,They meet when Freddie stumbles in,cold,sick,recently kicked out of a friends place,its love at first sight,Brian takes him in.Freddie warms up to brian after telling him what happened.  
_ **

**_......................................_ **

**_November 23rd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm eighteen.I'm an Orphan,i hop from friend to friend until today.one of my 'friends' had just kicked me out in the rain,i'm cold,sick.nowhere to go.i ran in the rain,i have anxiety,also trying to avoid police.my hair's a fucking mess.i started coughing into my arm,all i have is a bag of clothes,toothbrush,nothing else,my jacket too.i'm fucking soaked,i ran into some random Business.

I was barely standing,considering how sick i am and the cold getting to me."hey kid!are you okay?",the lady,i assume is the Secretary asked,i shook my head."would you like something to eat?",she asked"No",i say"tell me what happened,i'll get my boss down here",she smiled"well,the name's Freddie,i'm eighteen and an orphan",i say.

"you're the kid that runs past here a lot",she says."How come you're here",she asked"just got kicked out of a friends,not allowed back",i muttered,still cold,sick,soaked head to toe,dripping with rain water"what is it Austin?",i looked up at the man,he's fucking hot."Who's the kid?",he asked."he just walked in here",she says.

"name boy",he says"Freddie sir",i say.I followed him to his big ass office."What do you want",he asked,"Nothing",i say."i only ran in to get out of the rain,i have nowhere else to go,i'm an orphan on the streets,not allowed back to any friends,my parents died when i was five,my sister wants nothing to do with me,Brother's(Kareem) in the navy",i say."i'm cold,sick,drenched in rain water",i was losing it.

"come home with me",he says.I fucking walked out,i went back into the rain,ran into an ally.got splashed"You fucking asshole!",i yelled."don't yell at me",oh fuck"Fuck off Kashmira,go fuck your snooty ass husband",i spat,she slapped me."Don't give me attitude Farrokh,mum and dad never wanted you anyway",she laughs"Fuck off and get off me!",i say.

her husband got out the car,walked to me,beat the shit out of me."FUCK OFF!",i yelled"I know you hate me,just leave me alone,you fucking asshole",i spat.i had started crying.she laughs with her husband as they drove off,leaving me crying,in pain,sick and cold. 

I went back to that damn business,blood now dripping down my face from a bloody lip,black eye.I saw Kashmira's car,she hates me,always has.she was always getting attention,she's Twenty five.

she saw me,came to me,slapped me again"don't touch me",i spat."don't give me attitude little boy",she says."please just leave me alone Kashmira",i say,crying again"awe the baby is crying",she mocks.I got fucking angry,we got into a proper fight,her husband joined in,i kicked him away from me.Kashmira was using her strength to hit me over and over while i was weak,i let them kick me.i eventually curled up in pain."Just stop it!",i screamed."Shut up Farrokh",she spat

"Get out of my business and don't come back!",the same voice from before roared.i was stuck crying,scared to move."Kid,look at me",the man from before says,"what's your name?",he asked"Freddie",i say"Brian",he says."i own this place",he says,he helped me up."the offer still stands",he says"i....i'll take it",i say.

"take it that was your shitty sister",i nodded"she hates me",i say.i was crying in pain,he took me to his office,gave me spare clothes to change into.i changed.I walk back to him."Open",he says,he took my temperature,i was too sick to put up an argument,i've had a shitty half hour."mhmm high fever",he says.

he got the first aid kit,had me sit on his desk.he cleaned up the blood from my face before dealing with my lip."i know it stings and hurts"he says.He took me to his place,a mansion of course."its your choice of bedroom,"he says."you can either have the downstairs bedroom,upstairs or third floor",he says."downstairs",i say.

he showed me to the downstairs bedroom,my clothes are fucked."its okay,i'm not gonna hurt you.I promise"he says"how old are you?",he asked"eighteen",i sniffle."you can ask for anything for you want,",he says"Really?",i ask."of course",he smiled.he let me settled in,i sneezed.i have my own bathroom,i put my ruined clothes away,walked to my en-suite bathroom,put my stuff away,i don't have medication for anxiety yet.

I checked my phone,of course the slut(Kashmira)decided to text me,i ignored it.Blocked her number and her husband.i felt the need to be sick.I bent over the toilet,tied my hair back,let it out,my arms holding me up.i flushed the toilet before washing out my mouth.i felt like shit,i sat on my bed in new clothes,new fluffy socks,dried hair.

"Knock knock",i look over at the door" 'S Open",i say."thought you'd want soup",he says.I look at him"it helps,eat it,i'm not leaving until you do",he says."while you're living with me,there are rules"i nodded,starting to eat my soup."well,the first rule is never interrupt my meeting unless you actually need me,two,bedtime is at ten,up by seven",he says.

"i expect you to eat breakfast,lunch,dinner and of course to maintain hygiene,i will want you to shower at least twice a week",i nodded,"No smoking",he says"i don't smoke",i say.I finished the soup."get some sleep",i nodded.

**_ November 24th 1990,Tuesday _ **

I start a new school today,well College really.its a Dance College,I hate to brag but its the Royal Ballet.Its past seven in the morning,"Rise and Shine!",i groaned,burying my face into the pillow"its time to get up",he says.My fever had broke over night."i've got a client in an hour",he says"Fine",i groaned,giving in,he left my room so i could get dressed.

I grabbed a T shirt,jeans,trainers,walked into my bathroom,brushed my teeth,brushed out my hair with a hairbrush left on my counter.I clipped it back,grabbed the key that was left on the dresser.My heart dropped when i glanced out the window.i felt an anxiety attack start.My asshole of a sister is outside.

with her shitty husband,i walked out of my room."Ready to go?",Brian asked."No",i squeak.Then loud knocking started,setting me off even more."one more thing,you have to call me daddy,since i have all right to spoil you rotten",he says,i was stuck between crying and mumbling.My heart pounding.

he answered the door,Kashmira's gaze fell upon me.she ran at me,i couldn't talk."you little shit",she says.i pulled away from her"why don't you fucking talk already!",she demands."you need to leave",Brian tells her.I went and locked myself in my bedroom.Rocking back and forth on the floor,crying.then i hear it unlock.

"Freddie",Brian's soft voice says.I had calmed down."look at me",he says,i do."ready to go?",he asked,i nodded.i grabbed my bag,keys.got my shoes on. I'm scared because i have to prove myself in front of professionals.I got into Brian's Land Rover,its teal blue.We soon pulled up to the Royal ballet school."have a good day",he smiles"i will",i say."if you need me,give me a call",he says.I nodded.

I walked inside"ah you must be Freddie,i'm Honey",she says"yes Ma'am",i say"call me Honey",she says.I nodded."have you danced before?",she asked."when i was twelve yes",i say."well,we'll start with something simple",she says."A basic warm up",she smiles.

"Grand Plie",she says,easy.i'm in a T shirt,mens leggings."Very good",she says."Pirouette,hold for ten seconds",Honey says,i do."Fantastic",she says.

"i'll put you in the advanced class",she says,i nodded."i do want you to perform in front of me,and two other of our teachers",she says,i nodded."its okay to be nervous",she says."i am",i say."This is Jamie and Jack,these two are the most experienced teachers here after me",Honey says,i nodded."so you must be the famous Freddie",Jamie says"yeah",i blush.

"How old are you?",Jack asked"eighteen",i say."i thought you were Twenty",he says,trying to lighten the mood.

My phone buzzed.oh for fucksake.

_"where are my keys?!"~Brian_

oh shit,i took his keys instead of mine.

I texted back.

**_"i have them,sorry"~Freddie_ **

Jamie showed me around,"do you have parents?",he asked"no,they died when i was five,then my shitty sister got custody of me,started abusing me until i managed to leave,i've been from friend to friend,recent friend kicked me out",i say."where are you living now?",he asked."with a business man,he took me in",i say"after seeing me get beaten the shit out of",i say.

"So now,my bitch of a sister is trying to kidnap me,she and her husband beat me a lot when i was living with them",i say.

_"im outside,keys now,also im taking you to get checked out at the hospital"~Bri_

**_"No"~Fred_ **

"Who's that outside?",Jamie asked."the person i live with",i say.i grabbed my bag,walked outside."good day?",Brian asked"yes",i hiss."keys",i hand them over."I have to get you checked over at the hospital for any broken bones,i'm sure you have at least four broken ribs",he says.i roll my eyes"we have to get your vaccines too",he says.

I gave in.We got to the hospital.he signed me in.under his name.i was pacing back and forth,anxiety spiking."Freddie may?",the nurse called."its okay,come on",Brian says.I sat down on the bed."how old are you Freddie?",the nurse asked"eighteen",i say."any medical conditions?",she asked,"no"i say"mental health?",she asked"anxiety",i say."are you on medication?",i shook my head.

"alright",she says.I got the normal check up,i have a big ass fear of needles because of Kashmira and her husband.i was trying not to panic.i went into a full blown anxiety attack,crying,rocking back and forth,wouldn't let anyone touch me.

apart from Brian."Freddie?do you want me to hold you?",he asked,i nodded.i cried into his shoulder,he shushed me,whispering sweet words into my ear."would it help if we had one of our therapy dogs in here?",The nurse asked"mhmm",i hummed.i sat on the bed again.The nurse came back with an adorable golden retriever."this is Max,he's the most trained here",she says.Max ran to me,sensing anxiety,he jumped up on me,i let him,

I was distracted the whole time while the nurse gave me my shots.Max loved to lick my face,while putting pressure on my thighs.he's so cute!

"all done",the nurse says"down boy",i say."well,there's one more place",Brian says"but before we do,we got to fill your prescription for Ativan",i nodded.We got in the car,we got to the pharmacy after a few minutes of driving.i waited for him in the car,sunk down upon seeing Kashmira's husbands(David) car.

Brian came back,"now then,to the last place,i have to blindfold you",he says,he put it on me.after what i think was five minutes,he took the blindfold off me,we got out the car."well,since you have a full blown anxiety attack at the hospital and at home,its best to get you your own service dog",he says"A.....a....Are you Joking?!",i ask."Not at all",he says"you can choose any breed what you want",he says

I nodded,we went inside.My eyes settled on the golden retrievers.We went to play with them,i got attacked with doggy kisses.Brian came over,I had chose one already,the rest of them went back to their kennels,one kept licking me."you want this one?",he asked,i nodded.the Worker came over,"well,seems you've chosen the best,this is bailey",he says.i got up.

i signed the papers for Bailey,he has his own service dog vest,i chose the patches.chose the colour of an over the shoulder leash and a short leash to drop.We eventually got back in the car."what do you say?",he asked"thank you",i say"thank you what?",he asked"Thank you daddy",i say.he ruffled my hair.

"Can we get Starbucks?i'm really craving a double chocolatey chip creme frappuccino",i say."okay",he says.we got to Starbucks,I went and ordered the drink."Freddie!",my name was called,i grab the drink and paid.I had got a normal coffee for Brian,"yes i got you a coffee",i say.

I put them in the drink holder,put on my seatbelt.we got back to the mansion,i went and changed into a hoodie and jogging bottoms,finishing my drink. 

**_ november twenty fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

I was woken up by Bailey giving me Doggy kisses."i'm up bailey",i yawn."sit",he does,i got dressed,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair out.i grabbed my bag,trainers.i'll attend a normal college part time and and the Royal Ballet school part time."Bailey vest,find your vest",i say."good boy",he dropped it into my hand,i got it on him,clipping it on,i grabbed the rainbow leash,clipping it onto the rings and then his short leash.

"Freddie?are you up?!",i hear Brian call"yeah!",i call back.I walk into the kitchen."well,you're going to the college right by my business",i nodded.We got in the car,Bailey sat by my feet."what's wrong Freddie?",he asked"i'm nervous",i say"you'll be okay",he says."I wont fit in",i sighed"yes you will",he says.we pulled up outside."have a good day,if you need me,come to my business,ask for me",i nodded"words please",he says"yes daddy",i say.

I walk into the college.I went the principles office"its open",i hear him say."you must be Freddie?",i nodded"yes sir",i say."i'm principle Lawson",he says.


	2. New school

**_ A/N:Freddie is trans FTM _ **

**_John is a dental assistant(Hence Dr John)_ **

**_ november twenty fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I got my timetable"all your teachers have been informed about Bailey",he says"thanks",i smile.I have English first.Its in room 7D,i got lost.i eventually found it."sorry,i'm late",i say"you're on time",the teacher says"i'm Mr Wessex,why don't you introduce yourself",he smiled"i'm Freddie,i'm eighteen",i say.I'm also Transgender,i don't tell anyone,FTM trans.

"this is Bailey,my service dog",i say"are you comfortable taking questions?",i nodded."what tasks does a service dog do?",someone asked"Well,Bailey is trained to alert me when he senses signs of an anxiety attack,he's trained to get my medication when i can't",i say."is it okay to pet a service dog?",someone else asked"No,its not,unless you ask,and the handler is okay with it then yes,but if the handler says no,then its a no",i say.

"what breed is your dog?",a boy asked."Golden Retriever",i say."you can go sit and next to George",Mr Wessex says,i nodded.he's the one who asked."Bailey,tuck",he does.he got a treat,my anxiety started flaring up."Bailey",i pat my thigh,he put his paws over my thigh.the bell rang.

**_"could a Freddie bulsara,come to the front office?"_ **

I cursed silently.I got to the front office.Kashmira and Her husband."what are you doing here asshole?",i ask"to take you home",she says"No,i don't live with you!",i say."you abused me",i spat.she grabbed my arm.i kicked her and ran.i ran to brian's business and asked for him,i was shaking badly.

Brian came rushing down from his office."what's wrong?",he asked"My sister turned up",i say."she tried to make me go with her and her husband",i say.the Police showed up.I went to the fifth floor where Brian's office is.I sat in his office with Bailey over my lap doing DPT,i'm fucking terrified.

_STOP FUCKING CRYING_

_Fucking bitch,weakling_

i cried more.The door was kicked in,i couldn't help but cry.Bailey was comforting me,laying on me.

_STOP CRYING!_

_Fucking weakling_

_he only took you in for pity points_

i cried more,my thoughts were taking over,i couldn't talk.i'm shaking a lot,tears running down my cheeks,staining them,blood shot eyes.Brian then walked in."Freddie,look at me",i do.he wiped my tears away."five things you see",he says"you,cop,Bailey,door,clock",i say ."four things you smell"he says"doggy breath,mint,perfume,hairspray",i sniffle"good",he says."three things you hear",he says"breathing,the clock ticking,you talking",i say"good boy",he cooed.

"two things you can touch",he says"Bailey,myself",i say"good,you're doing well Freddie",he says."one thing you taste",he says."Doggy drool",i say."you did so well Freddie,i'm proud of you",he says,he brushed hair from my face,tucking a strand behind my ear.

"can you stand?",he asked"no,probably gonna faint if i do",i say.he nodded"i'm gonna pick you up",he says,he does,sitting me on his desk.We went down to the lobby after the dizzy feeling wore off.I stayed by Brian,i'm scared of Kashmira and her husband.

"come on Freddie"Kashmira says"No!",i say."you have no choice kid",the officer says"yes i do have a choice,i wanna stay with brian!",i say."she hits me",i point at Kashmira."stop lying",Kashmira says,i roll my eyes,Brian kept me close to him"i wanna go home",i say"i know",Brian says.

for an eighteen year old,i'm light for my age.he picked me up,i hid my face in his neck."its okay",he says."i wanna go home",i say"i know honey bunch",he says.he put me down.he kissed my head."Freddie,come on,ek Bavva banana band karo aur pahale se hee mere saath aao, jhooth mat bolo(stop being a brat and come with me already,don't lie)",she says

"Fuck Off",i spat."don't fucking talk to me like i'm a fucking baby! I'm Eighteen,you and David abused me until i got away from you two,you gave me a massive fear of doctors,needles,dentists.I'll never fucking trust you again,you fucking asshole at least Kareem loves me",i spat. 

"No he doesn't",she says,i roll my eyes."What was that?",i turn around."Kareem!",i squealed."c'mere",he says."did you already chop off those titties",he asked"No!i'm trans,FTM",i say."i missed you!",i say"i missed you too",he says.we hugged tightly,"Brian,this is Kareem,my Navy brother",i say"Nice to meet you",Brian says.

"i take it,you've been looking after him",Kareem asked"yeah,he's a charm",Brian says"Stop it!you're making me blush",i hid my cheeks"so i should",he teased."Kashmira,i'll always love Freddie,no matter what happens,you need to fucking leave with your cheep ass husband",Kareem says"Brian,i'm Trans,FTM,i forgot to tell you",i say"i accept you",he says.

"has Freddie got his shots?",Kareem says"mhmm,he freaked out",Brian says."they let me play with the therapy dog",i say.I ran to the Ballet school,i knew i was late."you're late",Honey says."sorry Honey,my shitty sister turned up,my Navy brother came home",i say

"i want you to show your abilities",she says.

**_This is the song Freddies dancing to_ **

i look at Honey,shook my head"guilty pleasure",i scoffed."do it",she grinned.the music was started.i was singing in my head.the whole scene is set out.it was getting close to the end of the song,i was exhausted.it finished,"well?",i ask"amazing",she says.

i sat down on the stage.Jamie and Jack came in,Jack chucked me a water bottle,i took it,drank it.I went and changed into my tight T shirt,leggings,Honey came in."split sole white satin",she says"try them on",i do"perfect fit",i smile."your brother and Businessman Brian may are out there",she says"i live with Brian",i say."i want you to do it again",she says.

"okay",i took a breath.i know Brian has Bailey in case my anxiety starts to flare.We all got into position.The music started.The curtain went up.We got halfway in,Jamie stood in for another dancer.it soon finished.i went and changed back into my normal clothes.picked up my duffle bag.

I ran to my brother and Brian."well then",Brian says."little dancer boy"Kareem teased,we got into the car,i sat in the front,shut the door,Brian got in the drivers side.We got back to the mansion."don't run off",Brian says."sorry",i say"sorry what?",he asked."sorry daddy",i say. 

he told me to wait in his room on the third floor!

I do,he came in."well,since you like to break rules",he says."don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you",he says,"what time is bedtime?",he asked. "e..Eight daddy",i say"good boy,and what time do you have to be up?",he asked"Seven daddy",i say."i am gonna punish you",he says"boxers off now",he growled,i do.he bent me over his lap."now then,daddy's gonna spank you for breaking rules,i hope you'll listen next time",he says"yes daddy",i say,he gave me ten hard swats with the paddle.

I was sobbing.i felt the soothing cream on my ass,he pulled up my boxers before picking me up and placing me on his lap."shh baby,its over now",he cooed"are you sorry?",i nodded.he held me to his chest,rocking me."shh baby,daddy's got you",he cooed.my sobs calmed down."are you ticklish by any chance?",he asked"what?No",i denied quickly,a little to quick."really?",he smirked,he tackled me onto the bed

i squealed as he did.he pins my arms above me,"are you sure you're not ticklish?",he asked"very",i say.he clicked handcuffs around my wrists,"i can tell you're lying",he says.he brushed his fingers up and down my left side,tickling lightly,i squirmed,biting my lip.he full on tickled both sides,i burst out giggling.

"awe tickle tickle,my little sugar baby",he cooed.i giggled cutely while he tickled my tummy.He blew raspberries.he gave in and stopped.unlocking the handcuffs from my wrists.he grabbed the salve."does baby wanna cuddle?"he asked,"yes daddy",i say"go change",he says"yes daddy",i say.

he poked my tummy.i squealed,i put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms.i laid with him"daddy?",he looked at me"mm",he hums."Did you mean i can have anything i want?",i ask"yes",he says."can i have a swarovski necklace,Lavender pendant?",i ask"of course,i'm gonna spoil you rotten",he says. 

"i promise to come to every one of your ballet shows",he says,kissing my head."I love you",i say"i love you too",he smiled,pulling the duvet on us.

**_ november twenty sixth 1990,Thursday _ **

"Freddie!Get up!",i hear Brian yell.i quickly got dressed after showering,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair.ran downstairs,grabbed Bailey's leash."in the car now",he says"yes daddy",i say.i sat in the back.he pulled up outside the college,he walked me in as punishment.I have lecture hall first.

I took my seat.

**_"i fucking hate you,this is embarrassing"~Freddie bear_ **

_"Good,you need to learn a lesson"~Brian_

**_"fuck off"~Freddie bear_ **

_"language"~Brian_

I glared at him as he left.then i ditched school.Bad idea.I got caught."Freddie!",Roared Brian's angry voice,i froze."get in the car",he says,i blacked out.

I started coming round after an hour."Brian?",i look to the kitchen."how're you feeling?",he asked"head hurts",i say."you blacked out",he says."I'm still gonna punish you",he says" 'M know",i say."you did manage to cut your forehead",he says,he grabbed the first aid kit"this'll sting a little",he cooed,"i know it stings Freddie",he says softly.

he put a band aid on it,kissing it after"all done",he says."do you want a chamomile tea?",he asked"please"i say.Kareem walked in"hey",he says"Kar Kar",i yawn."you okay?",he asked"mm,jab mainne aapako kashmeera ko gaalee dene ke baare mein patr bheja to aap ghar kyon nahin aae?(Why didn't you come home when i sent you the letter about Kashmira abusing me?)"i ask.

"Freddie,jigar,azizam",he says"i was overseas you know this,i got that letter after a week when i got back on base",he says."i tried to come home,My Admiral chief wouldn't let me",he says."i'll make sure she doesn't go near you",he says"i promise Jigar",he smiled."love you Azizam",i say"i love you too Jigar",he smiled.

Brian came back in,hands me my tea"thanks",i say,taking a careful sip.

_**(Mikey(George),** Freddie)_

_**"hey,is this Freddie?From English?"** _

_"sure is"_

_**"this is George,"** _

_"how did you get my number?"_

_**"from your insta"** _

_"well then...."_

_**"would you like to hang out?"** _

_"sure when,i do have ballet school in an hour"_

_**"cool,see you there"** _

"i think i just got a date",i say"with who?",Brian asked"some boy at college",i say."you can go,but i'll be picking you up at ten",i nodded,i got my shoes on.I walked to the Ballet school with my stuff.

I changed into my clothes,warmed up alone,stretching,did the splits for almost a minute"didn't expect you hear today",Honey says"felt like it",i say.i got up,walked to the Cafe bit,saw George"hey",i smile.we hugged.i got a double chocolate frappuccino."Care to watch?",i ask "sure,i don't mind",he says,

we got into position,Jamie and Jack had to stand in for two of the dancers.the music started,the curtains came up,it got to the clapping.

 _"Lightning,_ _Lightning,_ _Lightning,Lightning!",_ the music came to a stop.i'm on Jamie and and jacks shoulders.they put me down.it hit ten.I walked outside."so?",he asked"it was okay",i say."i'd rather stay with you",i say.

he drove us back to the mansion,i let Bailey off his leash and out his vest,Brian carried me to his room,throwing me onto the bed before getting clothes off."spread them baby",i do.he pulled off my boxers before cuffing my ankles to the bedposts same with my wrists."this is your punishment",he says"yes daddy",i say.

he sat between my legs,stroking my cheek.he kissed all over my cheeks,making me giggle softly"i wanna kiss",he says.he caught my lips.he kissed down my neck leaving love bites and me moaning"tell me the truth,is your pussy ticklish?",he asked"no",i lied.he picked up a feather duster with fluffy blue feathers.

he shook the feathers around my pussy,i squirmed,moaning.before he went full on and tickled my pussy,holding my lips apart and tickling,i squealed"you dirty little liar",he growled,he chucked the duster onto the floor before,kissing me,he picked up a vibrator."this has three settings,low,medium and high and tonight you'll be getting the high setting for ditching school and for lying",he says"am i clear?",i nodded"Words",he warned."yes daddy",i say.

he lubed his fingers.

**_ November 27th 1990,Friday _ **

"baby,wakey wakey,we've got a busy day today",i hear Brian say."go away daddy",i whined."i know you don't want to get up,you have to love",he cooed.he dressed me into a hoodie and jeans."you've got a dentist appointment",he says."and its one of my friends",he says.I went and brushed my teeth,brushed my hair before braiding it.

"Daddy,i'm scared",i say"freddie,its gonna be okay,i promise.Dr taylor is one of the best dentists ever,i promise and i'll be in the room with you so will Bailey",he says.

We got to the dental clinic after a thirty minute drive.Brian signed me in under his name.I watched as he did.

**_Name?:Freddie May_ **

**_Previous medical history?:Anxiety_ **

**_Medication?:Ativan_ **

**_Dentist?:Dr R.Taylor_ **

he finished the form,we sat down,it took a couple of Ativan.did dpt with Bailey."Freddie may?",the dental assistant called,Brian and i stood up."its alright",he says to me.We followed the assistant into an exam room"Freddie bear,its okay",Brian says,he put me on the dreaded chair.holding my hand. trying to calm me down. 

Dr Taylor walked in."Brian,nice to see you again",i roll my eyes."not for me Rog,for this one",Brian says."you must the famous Freddie",i died of embarrassment "i'm Dr taylor,call me Roger",he says."trust me,i'm better than most dentists",he says.

i gripped Brian's hand.The chair leaned back."Open wide for me",Dr Taylor says,i nervously do.bailey put his paws across my left thigh so i know he's there."i wont even use the tools",he says.


	3. Surgery day

**_ November 27th 1990,Friday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Brian never let go of my hand,I got a check up and cleaning."you're being so brave",Dr Taylor says.the chair was sat up."you did so well",he says."i do suggest brushing twice a day instead of once",he says,shit. "Freddie",Brian says.I walked to the car,sat in the back,sulking with Bailey on my lap.

Brian came out to the car."baby",he says"i'm not Mad at you",he says"yes you are",i mutter"No,i'm not",he says,he squeezed my knee,i slap his hand away."someone's moody",he says.I had to get a check up at the hospital so i can get top surgery.Brian pulled into the hospital,i wouldn't talk to him.I signed myself in."Freddie bulsara?",Dr O'Connor says.

"hey Max",i say"hey you,how're you?",he asked"good",he ruffled my hair."you ready to get it done?",i nodded.

"Brian,go home",i spat.he left.i was still pissed at him."yeah,that's who i live with",i say.We went up to general surgery,Dr O'Connor let me change,i kept my binder on for decency and my boxers too.I sat on the bed,he gave me a simple medical check up.the nurse came in,Nurse Jenny."hey Freddie",she smiled"Hi Jenny",i say.

"you ready?",she asked"Yup",i say.i laid back on the bed,she inserts the IV while Dr O'Connor hooked me up to an ECG."Max?Jenny?is...is it okay if i have my service dog with me?",i ask"its perfectly fine",Max and Jenny say."Bailey,hop up",he does.

i was taken to surgery.I was put on the table.Max(Dr O'Connor)bent down to meet my eyes"Freddie,i promise everything is gonna be okay,Jenny and i are in here too.so is Bailey,We'll be there when you wake up",he says,i nodded.Jenny injected the anaesthetic into my IV.i started feeling sleepy"i'll be there when you wake up,i promise",Max says before i fell into dream land.

** Three and a half hours later,Recovery room **

I started coming round,"Freddie",i look at Max."How're you feeling?",he asked"shitty and tired",i tell him."you'll be okay,do you want painkillers?",i nodded tiredly.Jenny came in"hey trooper",she says.

she gave me painkillers"you'll be sore for a few days at most",she says,"we want to keep you in to keep an eye on you",i nodded."do you want anything to drink,No coffee before you ask",he says."Dammit",i joked tiredly"water please",he nodded,he sat up the bed.he soon came back with water with a straw."small sips",he says.i do,"Bailey's right beside you on the sofa",i nodded.

i passed Max my phone,

i was still slightly drugged up from the anaesthetic and i'm tired.

**_"Freddie,answer me please,im worried"~sugar daddy(Brian)_ **

**_"Please baby,I love you"~sugar daddy(brian)_ **

**_"im sorry"~Sugar daddy(Brian)_ **

"Max,tell him i don't want to talk to him",i say.

_"Not Freddie,this is Freddies Doctor,he doesn't want to talk to you right now"_

_**"very funny"** _

_** Freddie has shared /1image ** _

_"dickhead"_

Max passed me my phone,i giggled."i'll be back in a few hours to check on you",i nodded.he kissed my forehead."your brother is on his way with a bag of clothes",i nodded"thanks",i say"its alright,Jenny and i care about you a lot"Max says."I know you do and i'm glad",i smiled tiredly.they leave the room,after an hour,Brian was in the doorway."I'm sorry",he says."get out,i don't want to talk to you",i say.

"please baby",he says"fine five minutes",i say."baby,i'm sorry.I didn't mean to raise my voice",he says."leave,i got my top surgery,i'm being looked after by my doctor and nurse",i say."i'm sorry",he says."i forgive you",i gave in.he came to me"kiss?",i ask,he laid a gentle one on my lips."love you",i say"i love you too",he says,Kareem walked in.

"got you your clothes",he smiled"thanks Kareem"i say"i got you the necklace you wanted",Brian says,he put it around my neck"I love it",i say,we share a kiss"i love you my sugar baby",he says"i love you too sugar daddy",i smile."i've got a meeting",he says"lucky you",i giggle.

**_ November 28th 1990,Saturday _ **

"Good morning Freddie",Max walked in"Morning Max",i say."How're you feeling?",he asked"better,not as sore",i say."i'll Discharge you today",he says,i nodded.he took out the IV,unhooked me from the ECG.

I changed,went out front,saw Brian's car."hey baby",he says"hi",we kissed,i got in with Bailey.We went to the store.I grabbed Bailey's leash,we walked inside together.I went to look at the dog stuff.i was out of dog treats."Doggy!",a kid screeches.i ignored it.I decided to treat Bailey to a new toy,"you want this one",he wagged his tail as a yes.

some kid ran up to pet bailey"Bailey focus",i say,i gave a quick snap of my fingers,so he knows to focus n me.my anxiety was spiking,he was alerting. 

"find Brian",i say.

I sat down,breathing fast,Bailey came back with my sugar daddy.Brian bent down as Bailey started DPT,laying on my lap.Brian grabbed my bottle of Ativan for me,he got out two pills for me."B...Brian...I...i can't breathe",i say.this is a blow out anxiety attack,where i can't breathe and my heart starts pounding.

"I....I.....fuck....need my stronger meds",i say.Brian got them out for me.gave me one.A store employee and security came up to us,Bailey stayed focused on me."bailey settle",my breathing was calming down,my heart is pounding.Bailey moved to lay under my knees,Brian puts his and mine jackets under my head,i laid down ,waiting for the dizziness to pass.

i put my hands under my head with my elbows raised.I let myself pass out.

**_ Two minutes later, _ **

I started coming round,didn't move.I usually puke after passing out.Brian puts blackout sunglasses on me to block out light."Freddie,do you need your meds?",Brian asked"mm",i hum,he passed me a bottle of water,i mixed a pill of Ativan with Xanax into it before taking a sip"could you not surround us?",Brian asked the cop and employee,i started slowly sitting up,Bailey was quick to support my back,i moved the jackets to under my legs.

"Freddie,are you gonna be sick?",Brian asked"yeah",i say.he passed me a sick bag,we knew to keep some now after last night.I threw up.i was shaking,i'm in a T shirt and jeans.Brian picked up his jacket and put it around me,he got the cop to call an ambulance.

he sat behind me,putting pressure on my shoulder blades.massaging them,it helps a lot.gets my blood flowing,since all my blood goes to my legs making me dizzy.an ambulance arrived.Brian moved.

I know its not my bandages doing this to me.i puked up again into the sick bag.Bailey pushed me down carefully,while Brian puts his bulky bag under my legs with my hands under my head.The paramedics brought a stretcher in.Brian was close to snapping."Could you not fucking stare?!",he says harshly to the employee"its rude to stare when a service dog is alerting to the handler",he says.after a few minutes,i could finally get up and walk.

Brian and i went into the ambulance,i laid on the bed,i got checked over.i was good to go,Brian carried me to his car."Brian,i need an anti sickness pill",i say,he put me in the backseats of his car,before giving me the pill.i laid in the backseats,Bailey laid on my chest.

We got home,i went to the third floor,laid in Brian's bed in his room,away from all noise.Bailey laid over my thighs,i have a pillow under my head,under my legs too.

Brian then came in with a fresh cup of chamomile honey lemon tea."sit up",he says,i do,he hands me the tea,i snuggle into his side"wanna watch Bambi?",i nodded,I nursed on my cup of tea.he kissed my head,we cuddled and snuggled.

I fell asleep after putting my mug on the bedside table.I have a lot of pictures of my sugar daddy."I love you daddy",i say"i love you too baby",he say,he tickled me.we snuggled,with the movie in the background.


End file.
